


with me

by maokuuns



Series: Among Us [1]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Among Us AU, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Gen, LMAOOOO SORRY I DID THIS, Violence, i did it for the angst and had no other way, im sorry lol, so the au helps, uh oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Tsuna was such a kind boy, and that was why he was captain.
Series: Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	with me

**Author's Note:**

> an Among Us AU?? yeah goddamn maybe what about it
> 
> under the little cut thing is a bonus bit btw

“Stupid fucking wires, stupid fucking suit...”

Hayato let out a soft grumble, eyes narrowing when he felt wires slip out of his hands again.

“God, I can’t see fucking shit...! Fucking...”

Wearing a suit for his safety on the ship was naturally understandable; anything could happen and if he didn’t have it on he’d be in danger. But, that meant he couldn’t wear his glasses and he couldn’t see through the thick glass shielding his eyes on his helmet.

It was bullshit.

“Fuck this!”

It meant things like connecting messed up wires became ten times harder than it had to be, and he was tempted to remove the dumb helmet and gloves just so he could do it properly. The ugly colours didn’t help him at all.

His scowl deepened when he heard a soft meow, but he didn’t bother looking down at his feet knowing well his helmet gave him limited vision. Uri could rub against his legs impatiently as much as she wished, but it didn’t get the job done any faster.

“Oh, Gokudera-kun!”

He jumped a little at the sound of a voice, but relaxed when he recognised it as Tsuna’s.

“Are you doing the wires?”

He nodded once, eyes narrowing as he strained to see the colour. It had to be blue. They were definitely blue.

Tsuna shuffled around behind him quietly, blinking his big brown eyes slowly. He wasn’t really fond of the wires, either.

“Do you need help?”

Hayato huffed loudly, and Tsuna couldn’t help his small laugh at his frustration.

“I’m fine, Tenth... It’s just being difficult.”

_They’re wires_ , Gokudera-kun, Tsuna thought in amusement. He wouldn’t bother upsetting him further, though.

He took a step closer, humming when he heard the pattering feet of Natsu running in after him.

He watched Hayato continue to struggle, wondering if he should even talk. He was trying to focus, after all.

“You shouldn’t do tasks alone, you know,” he spoke up softly.

The imposter hadn’t escaped Hayato’s mind; not for a second. He would’ve heard anyone else walking up behind him. However, Tsuna has been surprisingly light on his feet.

Huh.

“Don’t worry, Tenth. I’d be fine if the bastard showed his face to me, anyway.”

His gaze shot to the side for a moment when he heard Natsu and Uri run off, his sight catching up a second after. They were always running around; they were awful at staying still.

At least Roll stayed still.

“Ehh, but still... They’re an imposter for a reason, aren’t they?” Tsuna asked. “They could be anywhere. It’s awful. Hah, it gets me nervous doing anything...”

“Oh, if you’re worried, you can stay with me!” He waved his momentarily free hand before carefully picking up the last wire. “Then we can move on to the next task together.”

Tsuna smiled widely at this, shoulders slumping in relief. “That’s good! Being alone is kind of scary, so I wouldn’t want you to be on your own, either.”

Tsuna was so kind. Hayato smiled a little at this, nodding in agreement. He was always so wonderful to everyone; he’d become the captain of the crew for a reason. He was so warm, and welcoming. He was lovely, with such a soft heart—

Cold. _**Cold**_.

Olive eyes widened for a moment before his gaze started to blur, a harsh breath tearing from his lungs.

“Hah...?”

His gaze moved around frantically, and he shifted his foot when the item in his back was removed– it was so cold, so sharp, _sharp, **sharp**_.

His voice was muffled by blood when he hit the wall of the ship, feeling the blade get shoved in harder the second time, the third, fourth, fifth.

It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, so bad.

He slid down the wall with a croaky gasp for air, and vaguely felt hands lower him onto his back and then remove his helmet.

Olive met chestnut, although it was all so blurry.

“T... Tenth...?”

Tsuna blinked slowly, so very slowly as he watched Hayato’s expression blank.

“Sorry, Gokudera-kun,” the brunet murmured softly. He spun his knife around before wiping the blood off of steel and onto a red uniform.

“W-Why?”

“Ah? I just... really don’t want to be a captain, you know?”

Tsuna cracked a grin so wide that it could’ve split his face in half, and with teeth so sharp that they could crush bone if he tried.

“I also don’t really feel like playing with humans, either.”

His eyes had shut when he grinned, and Hayato wished he had never reopened them, watching slitted amber stare down at him.

“For what it’s worth, Gokudera-kun, you were a pretty good friend while it lasted,” Tsuna cooed, petting his head gently with his clean hand.

Hayato couldn’t make out much at this point, but he did see the glint of silver lifting above him.

“Please... Don’t...”

He was so kind. He was meant to be so, so kind. Had he been the one who had killed the others? In cold blood, while shedding fake tears at the meeting table?

They were fake. _Why_?

It hurt.

Tsuna’s tongue pressed against his cheek to stop himself from laughing, a sharp point hidden by pearly white.

“Sorry.”

Hayato felt steel for barely a second in his chest before a searing pain burst up into his throat, trying to come out in a cry but only croaks and gasps took its place. He couldn’t breathe. It was cold. What was cold?

He couldn’t feel anything, he couldn’t see anything.

__It hurt._ _

* * *

“H... Huh?”

Hayato stared at his computer screen blankly for a few moments, taking in his little character, sliced in half, dead on the floor and a pet mulling about.

What the hell?

‘Defeated’.

Oh. He’d been the deciding kill.

Suddenly he could hear everyone over his headset, and his eyes narrowed. It was just everyone yelling about the imposter.

“Tenth, it was you?!”

Light laughter echoed into his ears, and he slumped back into his chair as they all returned to the waiting room.

“Sorry, Gokudera-kun!”

“I didn’t suspect you for a second! Are you serious?!”

Tsuna had played the imposter -they’d decided on one so the newbies could get a grasp of the game at first- and he’d played them all like fools.

“You’re so good at this, Tsuna!” Takeshi chimed. “I believed every lie you told us!”

“Ehh, I don’t feel good about lying, but...” Tsuna would get yelled at by Lambo, of whom was watching, if he messed up while the imposter. Lambo was pretty picky about games.

Hayato was quiet, listening to the others praising his apparent skill at the game that Lambo had taught him about. He tapped a knuckle against his thigh, pursing his lips.

Tsuna was a very, very good liar.

God, he was so glad Tsuna was actually a good person, and they were on the same side. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if they weren’t.

“Oh, Lambo wants two imposters...?” Tsuna spoke up. “Is that okay? He’s on my phone so he can join.”

Ryohei snorted lowly. “Sure! It’ll be way better with teams!”

“Feh, as long as we aren’t imposters together,” Hayato grumbled. “Anything is fine, Tenth!”

“Ah, okay! Let’s play, then!”

Tsuna was very, _very_ good at lying.


End file.
